An Inuyasha Poem
by katergator
Summary: Six poems, one for each character of the IY gang, and also one for Kikyo, mostly dealing with the tragedy and hardships each character has faced.
1. A poem for Inuyasha

Okay, here's the Inuyasha poem I wrote. Probably not one of my best, but I felt like writing a poem, and I might post more here if I get the urge to write another one. Thanks for taking the time to check it out!   
  
_________________________________________  
  
They say great demons never cry  
  
But only half of one am I  
  
Tears may be hidden under tough skin  
  
I trust no one, I let no one in  
  
The girl I once loved has died  
  
I can't go on even if I tried  
  
My world is bleak, my world is gray  
  
Please make their cruel laughter go away  
  
How tragic the story is to one who hears  
  
Our ancient lore told through the years  
  
Color is gone and rivers are dry  
  
As I sleep while time floats by  
  
What of second chances to change the past  
  
A vision of her is what I saw last  
  
But now this girl has come to me  
  
And she has made me see  
  
I don't have to be something I am not  
  
She helped me find what I forgot  
  
Could she complete the void I hold  
  
Or see in my heart the stories untold  
  
One naive little girl made my barrier fall  
  
Made me feel as though I had no regrets at all  
  
But this feeling stays locked inside  
  
Even though I have no reason to hide  
  
Send me your love through silly fights  
  
Stay by my side through sleepless nights  
  
If only I could tell you, if only you knew  
  
Secretly I will be watching over you 


	2. A poem for Kagome

Hi! I said I might add more poems to this, and since I had a request to do one in Kagome's point of view, I complied. I think I like the way this one came out better than the last one... Oh, and thank you Litoasngyrl, Ruu-chan, and lovelykagome-wisher1 for reviewing! You make me feel happy! *does happy dance* Well, I've gotten a request also to do one in Kikyo's point of view, so if inspiration strikes I may be posting more. And possibly ones for other characters of Inuyasha. I write poems quite randomly, a lot of times they don't come out the way I want them to. But anyway, I'll stop rambling. Here's the poem for Kagome...  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Even after all you said  
  
After all the tears you made me cry  
  
I can't bear to stay away  
  
And leave you with her to die  
  
Still I can't forget the heartache  
  
The sting of rejection will not cease  
  
I'll pick up the broken pieces  
  
And grant you your sweet release  
  
I feel foolish, like a child  
  
Maybe that's what I am after all  
  
Too naive for the game of love  
  
Too insignificant and small  
  
But if I am so young and unprepared  
  
Why can't these feelings I deny  
  
What was it then that I saw  
  
Reflecting deep within your eye  
  
I accept that I'm all alone  
  
Still I just can't understand  
  
Why I wasn't good enough  
  
To be the one to hold your hand  
  
I'm looking into the mirror  
  
And my reflection is a blur  
  
Tears stream down my cheeks because  
  
I will never be as perfect as her  
  
I am left incomplete  
  
There's a void in my heart and soul  
  
I can try and cover it up  
  
But there's no hiding the gaping hole  
  
I'll try and put this aside  
  
I'll pretend I'm alright  
  
But I will never let you see  
  
The lonely tears I cry at night 


	3. A poem for Kikyo

Whee! Another poem! You guys have inspired me, normally I feel like I can't write poems that well! Anyway, I have finished this one for Kikyo. I had so many verses for this one, and couldn't decide how to put them together... there were many left out that just didn't fit. But anyway, this is what I came up with. I had wanted to get into the more sensitive side of Kikyo, like how she would feel to be stuck in a world where she didn't belong, but I mostly came up with her anger of betrayal from Inuyasha. Oh well, I hope you like it anyway! Also, I have started one for everyone's favorite lecherous monk, but it's still in the works. Have to perfect it... But I will probably post that one sometime soon too. So keep a look out for it. Thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me feel great! *grins* Merikiera, Dante Gemini, InuYashima, Ruu-chan, and Litoasngyrl, you guys all rock!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
I am saddened to be lifeless  
  
Though I'll never let you know  
  
I have nothing to tie me down  
  
I go where the restless winds blow  
  
My heart no longer beats for you  
  
My wounds will not bleed  
  
My skin is pale, my hand cold  
  
Air I shall not need  
  
So quickly betrayal and hate   
  
Have taken over my soul  
  
Wretched fate was cruel to us  
  
It has left me no console  
  
I pinned you to the tree though I bled  
  
I was weak and my vision was blurry  
  
Still my arrow hit its mark  
  
Filled with rage and fury  
  
The hands of time carved its course  
  
Your tongue silenced, your eyes couldn't see  
  
I scorned my love for you  
  
And rejected your love for me  
  
Seasons changed from summer to fall  
  
Autumn leaves fell and died  
  
Old forsaken passions were lost  
  
Cold winter winds sighed  
  
Silly little boy, you thought you were in love  
  
You know there will be hell to pay  
  
The flame of life was lit and put out  
  
This is the hollow where the dead play  
  
Remember this tragic shrine maiden  
  
Who once held your fragile heart  
  
Until the day that tore us down  
  
When fate ripped us apart  
  
Betray me not once again  
  
When your eyes open and your ears hear  
  
I shall clutch your wounded heart so she  
  
may not be the one to soothe your fear  
  
I exist in your precious memory  
  
As a vivid image of true love  
  
She can try to make you forget  
  
But it will be I that you think of  
  
I shall hold your heart always  
  
And I will never let it go  
  
You will love my hatred of you  
  
But my heart will stay cold as snow 


	4. A poem for Miroku

Okay, FINALLY got the poem for Miroku done! I had a hard time with it, cause like all of my poems they never seem to come out the way they do in my head. But I guess I'm satisfied with this one. I really don't know how to change anything else about it, so here it is. I hope you all like it, please tell me what you think! Thank you to all of you who reviewed last time too. *big grin* Ruu-chan and Litoasngyrl, you guys are great. I had an interesting request to do one in Naraku's pov. So I may start working on that one, or maybe another character of Inuyasha, like Sesshomaru or something. Or, if you do have any requests, put it out there! I never know when inspiration will strike, so give me some suggestions! Anyway, here's Miroku's....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Am I just one pathetic man  
  
Destined to face this obstacle alone  
  
Following wherever I will  
  
Tired and weary to the bone  
  
The life I was granted   
  
Is fickle and not for sure  
  
Curse my misfortune  
  
Damn the only cure  
  
Beneath the confident exterior  
  
Insecurities deeply lie  
  
My front was my sole consolation  
  
For uncertain am I  
  
This is my only chance  
  
Just one life to live  
  
Time is scarce for me and  
  
There's nothing I can give  
  
Fate has me begging  
  
I'm on my knees as it were  
  
Winds take me if you will  
  
But please don't take her  
  
I have never cared   
  
For anyone this much  
  
You give me hope everyday  
  
You're the dream I can touch  
  
I don't know if you see  
  
Or if you understand  
  
My life is no more stable  
  
Than drifting dunes of sand  
  
Please accept my apology  
  
I don't mean to push you away  
  
But I can't take you with me  
  
When my time runs out someday  
  
I love you with all my heart  
  
I wish you could love me too  
  
But my void is unforgiving  
  
This is all I can do to save you  
  
So when I finally disappear  
  
To you I'll confess my love  
  
Forever dwelling in my black hell  
  
You'll be the only girl I think of 


	5. A poem for Sango

Well. I'm on a roll, I guess! I've requests for quite a few characters of Inuyasha now, so I suppose I have my work cut out for me! As long as you guys want to read them, I'll keep them coming.   
  
Here's the one I wrote for Sango. I guess for lack of creativity (cause I used it all up on the poem) or lack of motivation (laziness) I never decided on any titles for them. But, this one actually gets a title. I would call it "To My Dear Little Brother" Yeah, I know it's not that creative, but it fits... I know you might have been expecting me to write one about Sango's feelings for Miroku, which would be a very cute-sad poem to write too, but I honestly feel that Sango is more concerned with her little brother and getting him back safe and alive. Miroku is there to support her and she's very grateful, and feels the tinges of love for him too, but Kohaku's top priority at this point. So that's the angle I wrote this from. I hope you enjoy it. Although there is one subtle reference to Miroku in this poem. See if you can find it! Maybe in the future I'll do one from Sango to Miroku, like after I view episode 132. I heard it was really cute!   
  
Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers! *big big grin* porifra, lilemmy, Vernie, and Litoasngyrl, you guys are great!  
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
To My Dear Little Brother  
  
Alone in my thoughts and somehow  
  
My confident exterior falls  
  
I can still see your timid face  
  
Hear my sobs echo through broken halls  
  
Do you remember, my dear little brother  
  
Before our childhood began to fade  
  
Your smile outshone the sun  
  
In the flower meadows where we played  
  
Before all the heavy weapons  
  
Were placed upon your shoulder  
  
Before the first and last fatal battle  
  
Made your world so much colder  
  
I loved you as much as a sister could   
  
And indeed I still do  
  
No matter what happens believe  
  
I will never disown you  
  
I can't shut out the sight  
  
Of the friends you have slain  
  
Arrows piercing your little chest  
  
Or father's blood pouring like rain  
  
But what bothers me the most  
  
Is you refuse to hear my cries  
  
You don't remember me at all  
  
And you have frigid unfeeling eyes  
  
Tell me where did we go wrong  
  
This worse than any demon ever faced  
  
In just one terrible minute  
  
Our entire lives were erased  
  
One man can make my future  
  
But he cannot rebuild our pasts  
  
You are all that I have left dear brother  
  
Come back while your breath still lasts  
  
My scar serves as a reminder  
  
Sometimes it still aches  
  
Though my heart is breaking  
  
I will do whatever it takes  
  
I will get you back, I swear  
  
I love you like no other  
  
But you can't blame me because  
  
You are my dear little brother 


	6. A poem for Shippo

Hello! I finally wrote another poem! And, to be honest this just came into my head while I was supposed to be studying for my ancient history midterm! I know it's a lot shorter than my other ones, but it just didn't need to be longer. I liked it the way it was, and I hope that this captures the sadder side of Shippo's character. He such a cute feisty little fox demon, but you don't see the side of him that has to deal with the pain he's endured at such a young age. I hope that you guys like it! More poems may be on the way if I am inspired. I usually can't sit down with the intent of writing a good poem... it just comes to me when I'm doing something else. Sporadic, ya know? So anyway, here's the poem for Shippo.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
My heart is bigger than my might  
  
I am brave though I am small  
  
Every day I face grief and pain  
  
Though I am only two feet tall  
  
I see things a child shouldn't see  
  
And I am no stranger to sorrow  
  
My father's dead, my mother's gone  
  
I have no hope for a better tomorrow  
  
Sometimes the others overlook me  
  
Because I am not very strong  
  
Sometimes I feel worthless  
  
And feel like just a tag a long  
  
I can put up a courageous shell  
  
Feistiness hides my fear  
  
He makes me feel as though  
  
I cannot shed one tear  
  
But a child cannot help it  
  
When the going gets tough  
  
A child can only see so much blood  
  
Before he wants to scream enough  
  
For their sakes I will be brave  
  
And for my own heart too  
  
Until this weary war is over  
  
There is little else I can do 


End file.
